<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Petal For Your Love? by Sapphiremoonlight1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075568">Petal For Your Love?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiremoonlight1/pseuds/Sapphiremoonlight1'>Sapphiremoonlight1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Hand wavey nonsense, M/M, Morning Glories and Roses, Twist on Hanahaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiremoonlight1/pseuds/Sapphiremoonlight1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight he should have seen the explanation coming. Of course he would be the one special case of a rare human disease not only crossing species but 'non-living' species.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Petal For Your Love?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Only a tiny bit of handwavey nonsense<br/>screw it I'm keeping that title.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The universe must enjoy watching him suffer. Even before he walked into that damn cave he knew something wasn't right. </p>
<p>There was an anomaly in his coding that he couldn't fix. Try as he might it just would not go away. In fact the more he even thought about it, the more wide spread it felt. </p>
<p>In hindsight he should have seen the explanation coming. Of course he would be the special case of rare human disease not only crossing species but 'non-living' species. </p>
<p>Ai had somehow developed hanahaki because of his feeling for that damn misanthrope partner of his, despite how adamantly he was denying that to everyone. It's not like it can kill him anyway. He doesn't have lungs for the flowers to suffocate whenever he thinks about the time he spent at Playmaker's side or insides for it to eviscerate whenever he thinks about the future. </p>
<p>He was going to die anyway what did it matter if he occasionally felt like vines were trying to root him in place? Better he suffers for his feelings then Yusaku.</p>
<p>However, it would be great if it didn't start manifesting in strange ways. </p>
<p>“Big Bro are you actually a walking plant?” Roboppi asked looking at him with his head tilted in curiosity. The little AI was staring at something slightly over Ai's head that he couldn't see. </p>
<p>“What?! No, I'm an Ignis! How dare you suggest such a thing?!”He shouted mortified. Ai had been successful so far in covering up whenever something has happened so far but what if it was processing faster then he thought. Still he fixed his composer and waited for Ropobbi to reply. </p>
<p>“Then explain that?” Absentmindedly he mimicked Roboppi's slowly grabbing at the space over his head, only he actually felt something up there. How did he not notice something growing out of his head?!</p>
<p>“Umm, it's nothing. I'm just messing with my handsome features,” he replied with a big toothy grin trying to play it off, but the relief from the thing coming off without a fight had definitely gotten his minions attention.<br/>
He started fiddling around with its soft blue petals anyway knowing full well it was reflective of the impossible relationship he wanted with Yusaku. </p>
<p>“Uh, huh,” Roboppi said snatching the flower from his hands to play with it. </p>
<p>“Come on we have things to do.” </p>
<p>Then as Pandor was calling his bluff, he noticed the small ebony petals scattered around him. Even if he's not technically online, the disease finds a way to express itself! The good thing was they vanished after a few seconds. That hadn't been quick enough for his empathic opponent not catch.</p>
<p>“Ai, why put yourself through this? I know you don't want to hurt anyone. Especially him,” Pandor implored him again. She would be happy if he just stopped now and vanished into the network somewhere. Hell, everyone but Revolver would probably be alright with him doing that. But the potential for a future where he's responsible for Yusaku's death and the end of the world on topped with the grief of losing the other Ignis wasn't something they were going to understand. He was the last of his kind, and the world was going to suffer for it if he didn't do anything about it. </p>
<p>Pandor's insistence on trying to get him to admit how he truly felt about everything was just fueling the damn disease. </p>
<p>How was he supposed to get on with his grand plan of showing his betrayal with flower petals falling out of him? He'll get to finally showing off Judgement Arrows only to have another flower pop out of his head! That would ruin his big moment. </p>
<p>“Neh, There's only one person I want to talk to about my feelings.” Hopefully, he can manage to keep things in check until then. </p>
<p>In that case he probably should have reconsidered linking Playmaker into the room where he was dueling the Zaizens. </p>
<p>Outwardly the duel went off without any problems. Inside those vines were back and fighting to break out of his 'skin'. Each time he looked over and noticed how confused and upset Playmaker was at his actions he wanted nothing more then to stop right then and there. Those vines were going to force there way out and make him if the duel hadn't ended sooner. </p>
<p>Though it seemed the disease shared, his spitefulness. It eased up a little after he left Aoi to suffer. Funny, how something that kills people for unrequited love would be vindictive about someone else no matter what form it came in. </p>
<p>Events started going by so too fast after that for him to really care if something was going on with him. Ropobbi had completely melted down because he couldn't handle Ai's programing in a duel against Soulburner. Then Revolver and Soulburner more or less had very intriguing duel therapy... He's never going to get an answer to whether or not programs like him have an afterlife is he?</p>
<p>And now he's face to face with the reason he feels like a walking scarecrow, for more then one reason. </p>
<p>“Ai, stop this! You can still change your fate!” Yusaku's pleading made the constricting feeling in his grow stronger but he wouldn't be swayed now. He's come too far already. </p>
<p>“Playmaker you still have to beat me to get everyone back.”</p>
<p>Experiencing first hand how much Yusaku has grown since they meet stung more than the thorns attached to those vines in his chest cavity ever could.</p>
<p>“Hey Playmaker, was I a good partner?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, you were the best,” Playmaker replies in that same honest serious way that Ai fell for originally. His partner might not have been the most expressive person, but he still had his ways of showing his feeling subtly and his persistence in trying to save Ai was a glowing example.</p>
<p>That warm feeling fueled the disease that had been mostly dormant inside him to whirl out of control before he could call his final attack. Something was tearing its ways along his throat, trying desperately to escape. It shouldn't even be possible, but the shearing pain made him hunched down on one knee while coughing as if he actually had lungs. Somehow it was ripping through his coding. </p>
<p>He saw a red petal fall gracefully fall onto the ground and winced. Playmaker screamed and ran over to him. Ai could hear the panic in the other's voice as he dropped onto the ground in front of him.</p>
<p>“Ai?!” </p>
<p>Other then the unintentional hand gripping his chest he was firmly rooted in place with flowers forcing their way out. His head was positioned, so he could clearly see a small vine with purple flowers making its way towards the ground followed by a leaf of whatever the red petal had come from was. </p>
<p>“What?! Ai What's happening?”Playmaker asked frantically reaching out for him to get a better look at the mess he was and Ai could do was smile sadly at him. He must look twisted smiling with vines dripping out of his mouth. Huh, At least if this him actually kills him, Playmaker won't have to live with the guilt of thinking he killed Ai. </p>
<p>“I'm sorry Playmaker. It doesn't look like I can't finish our duel.”</p>
<p>“That doesn't matter! Just tell me what's really going on so I can help you Ai” Playmaker demands not even fazed by what is probably a horrifying sight to see. Ai wouldn't want to see him in the the same position. Still Yusaku throw an arm around Ai and attempts to sooth him in his own way. </p>
<p>He shakes his head as much as he can in his state, “There's nothing you can do about it.”Unless you feel the same way and even then it's too late anyway. Anything he wanted to add to that was cut off but the feeling of something large forcing its way up. Is this what it feels like to choke? God it hurt to convulse like this, if this what's it's like to be a sick human they can keep that part of humanity to themselves. </p>
<p>Then a long stemmed red rose finally fell onto the ground in front of him and Playmaker made a noise like he figured it out. </p>
<p>“A red rose...Hanahaki, but how is that even possible?” Ai wants to point out that he looks kind of cute when he's confused and working something but kept silent because everything had this shearing pain and talking would likely only make it worse. </p>
<p>Out of nowhere Playmaker grabbed his vest and forced him to look directly at him. “Ai who is it?” </p>
<p>“I loved you, Yusaku,” Loves, but he might as well say it likes he's already gone. That's the whole point of all the insanity he's put everyone through. To bad his confession came out gaspy. </p>
<p>Playmaker stares at him with this oddly surprised expression with his grip getting tighter on Ai's chest but compared to the pain from the flowers coming out of him, it was barely noticeable. </p>
<p>Soon enough Playmaker's expression shifts and starts to look like it's usually intense angry way. “If that's the case why put me through all this! I know you're on a damn suicide mission You fucking spelled that out clearly enough but what I don't know is why! Those simulations are not a damn reason Ai!” </p>
<p>Ai convulsed again and another rose fell between him and the now crying Playmaker. </p>
<p>“Damn it Ai!” </p>
<p>“In those simulations you died over and over again just because I was there.” </p>
<p>“I said those simulations weren't a good enough reason, you idiot,” Aww that's Playmaker for you, lovingly insulting him even when he's in agonising pain. </p>
<p>Playmaker pulls him in closer and wraps his arms around him for a hug. “You're an idiot. I love you too Ai.” </p>
<p>The confession didn't instantaneously cure the feeling of something ripping him apart from the inside but the longer they stayed like that more it faded away. Yusaku was full of surprises huh? </p>
<p>Still even if he loves him back, Ai can't let that stop him from completing his plan. He can't loss Yusaku too not like that. Once he got the feeling back in his limbs, he shoves Playmaker away and scrambles to get up. </p>
<p>“Ai?” </p>
<p>“Sorry Yusaku. This doesn't change anything! You have to beat me to get every back. Unless you rather, they stay gone and watch me split up my free will until there's nothing left of me?!” He shrieks, there was no other way to describe how scratchy his voice sounded. Oh well, he won't have to worry about fixing that part of his programming or any part soon enough. </p>
<p>Playmaker jumps up quickly, Ai could almost see the stream radiating off of him from how angry he looks. </p>
<p>“Let's end this Playmaker!” </p>
<p>"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm gonna end it here because  everything after has turned into Yusaku sarcastically going off on Ai about him being an idiot. </p>
<p>- Legitimately have this image in my head of a soltis with morning glories coming out of it but putting that into words is hard and I probably sound crazy lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>